


More

by Bishie Huntress (Artemystic)



Series: 2016 NaNo Prompts [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Ideas, Gen, Old Man Not Having Fun, Snark, Suggestive Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemystic/pseuds/Bishie%20Huntress
Summary: Ed and Roy find themselves ina funanawkwardsituation.





	More

**Author's Note:**

> I found some old ~~shit~~ stuff in a file and thought I'd throw it up here. ^^ Please enjoy!

* * *

“More, bastard!” Ed gasped out.

Roy grunted. “I’m… trying!” His breaths came short and quick, and sweat dripped down his face, stinging his eyes.

Ed’s back arched. “Come on, old man! That… That all you got?”

Roy paused. “You could put more effort into it,” he panted.

“D-don’t stop!” Ed said, panicking. “Come on! We’re so close!”

Roy grunted again as he put his back into it. “You really owe me for this,” he grumbled.

“Yeah, fine… Worry ‘bout it… after!” Ed’s face was red with effort. “One… last… Hah!”

The two of them collapsed together in a heap, breathing hard. After a moment, Roy lifted himself up on an elbow.

“Let’s never do that again,” he suggested fervently.

Ed laughed breathlessly. “What, you didn’t have fun?”

Roy raised an eyebrow. “Forgive me if my idea of fun does not include a stone ceiling inching its way lower as water floods a sealed room, and the only chance of survival is the dubious possibility that one of the walls is false, and  _ it’s not budging!” _ He sounded slightly hysterical by the time he finished.

“Geez, calm down. I told you, the chances of that wall really being a door were quite high.”

“And what ever happened to the cannibalistic aboriginals?” Roy demanded.

“Oh, them?” Ed scoffed. “I’m pretty sure we lost them at the—” He broke off. Somewhere in the distance ahead of them, the sound of tribal drums thrummed through the air.

Roy dropped his head to the ground. “I am never, ever, ever listening to you again.”

* * *

 


End file.
